


Heavenfaced

by RhetoricFemme



Series: Ouran Vignettes [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look at a private moment with Kyoya and Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenfaced

Reverent hands glide across delicate flesh.

It’s the slow arch of Haruhi’s back that does Kyoya in, and he can’t help but inhale before dragging his lips across the sweet concave between her suggestive hips. Nor does he bother to control himself as Haruhi responds to his touch with a tell-tale press of her body against his—legs wrapped around Kyoya’s waist promising that she is up for come what may.

Impulse pulls Haruhi away from the bed and into Kyoya’s lap, where he handles her with the same adoration and fascination that’s kept her captivated since the beginning. Tilting her head skyward, she offers Kyoya an unchaste kiss that he greedily accepts in the hunger of memory as their breath and bodies align.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends! I'm starting a new series called Ouran Vignettes, which will consist of small pieces of writing that are already complete. The fics posted here will range from any number of ships, to solo pieces that focus on single characters, and whatever else suits my fancy.
> 
> So yes. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
